penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Sylvari Moonmist
**NAME:** Sylvari Moonmist **RACE: **Shadar Kai, Elf **AGE: **100 Years **BIRTHPLACE: **Ambracia, Laikka, Phrelle **BACKGROUND: **Noble DESCRIPTION Standing at 5'3" in height Sylvari could be considered to be a slender but agile figure of a young man whose seemingly ageless beauty is only further enhanced by his elven ancestry. Long silver-white hair tumbling down his features accentuating each detail determined upon his flesh only to be cast in opposition to the violet eyes that rest majestically in his features attentively taking in details that many might otherwise miss. Often enough wearing ornately decorated robes with a uniquely decorated harness to wield his weapon at hand he typically bore the appearance as little more than a spellcaster while his katana remained often hidden away at his hip or dismissed from view with a flick of his hand. CHILDHOOD Born of the Shadar Kai - the very influence of magic seems to radiate from within him as it had done throughout his ancestry in Ambracia. A noble born of a well regarded family of Ambracia he had in his youngest years shown his curiosity and willingness to step in when others would not or should not. He was a giving and graceful young lord who viewed the people as what came to make a lord great. ADOLESCENCE While Sylvari was coming to grow up and develop himself into being a young man of merit - it was he who would be one among Viresse's friends...crushes...and tutors. A stalwart companion who would be bluntly honest about his view and opinion without being disrespectful. When a plot had been established in order to attempt to assassinate Viresse and information had been gathered by his investigations that the plot would try to ruin him as the connection of choice - the plotters failed to understand the familiarity that Sylvari held with the royal family. Explaining his plan to draw the plotters out into the open he had an initial skirmish take place according to their plot in the open where he would be arrested and with a faked execution taking place he had gone into hiding letting them think they had won. All the assassin had won however was learning too late that Sylvari was not the toy they wanted to trifle with - and the danger of the blade of a man like him. For as they came forward to attempt to end the life of Viresse he had ended the threat but left no outward witnesses as he allowed the guard to take capture of most of the assassination plotters as he would escape into the shadows and give the family an opportunity to come out of the shadows as survivors of an intended coup while Viresse would be able to escape to Hillcrest in safety and he smuggled himself out of Ambracia. RECENT In the years following the Penrith War of northern aggression - while Viresse was seeking to reestablish her power in Ambracia - Sylvari had been attending to services rendered on behalf of Penrith and their spy master as it would have been unseemly for him to be ever present in Viresse's shadow and his services would be valued for his efforts in this way. When Viresse's presence placed her to join the Burning Phoenix guild he would be made aware of it but initially avoided stepping forward to interfere in her path until the Burning Phoenix's diplomatic...errors...became concerning and he offered to lend his services where possible to help the guild as a member to see where he might aid in doing things when others could not while still serving the spymaster. **FAMILY** The Moonmist family dates back to the first knights of the Raksha (King) as the wielders of the Light against the darkness - perhaps in service of the ideals of the Raven Queen. (Think Ambracian version of King Arthur). In terms of nobility in Ambracia they were the heads of the Artisans of Ambracia - powerful because nearly all other guilds had to work with them or through them and their power and influence continued through the courts. Eladithas Moonmist (Deceased - 425 year old Elf Druid) was the father of Sylvari - a legend in his own right who had through his services rendered to Ambracia earned his position in the history books of Ambracia. He was one whom tended to be an exception to every rule. A noble who decided that his blood heir wouldnt recieve the title but the child of his Kariv announcing that the child to inherit would have been Sylvari as his older sibling Torriel was known being opposed to everything a noble was meant to be. Eladithas was one who had more than one Kariv which was not done at all if ever - and he had eight. He was also the one who helped fund Viresse's idea of publi education taht would lead into apprenticeships later as he was the one who pushed to make it happen using his own coffers. During the final war Sylvari's father was killed for refusing to bend the knee to the tyrant and took out several guards who tried to restrain him - having to utterly be worn down in order to be taken in. Valsatra (One of Eladithas' Karivs - Alive Tiefling Adventurer Wizard) No Kids Jowynn (One of Eladithas' Karivs - Alive Half Elf Academic) Kids: 4 Lorazana (One of Eladithas' Karivs - Alive Dragonborn Merchant) No Kids Reydove (One of Eladithas' Karivs - Alive Drow Artisan) Sylvari's Mother First Kariv Kids: 11 Enstina (One of Eladithas' Karivs - Deceased Human Laborer) - No Kids CoD: Unknown Mialee (One of Eladithas' Karivs - Deceased Lightfoot Halfling Academic) - Kids: 6 CoD: Natural Causes Jostina (One of Eladithas' Karivs - Deceased Drow Adventurer Cleric) - Kids: 4 CoD: Murder Faekrana (One of Eladithas' Karivs - Alive Human Farmer) No Kids Torrie (Older Brother - Explorer Deceased CoD: Accident related to Occupation) - was known for being an uncouth windbag with little more than fluff between his ears and didnt truly care about the people in his charge. Elren (Younger Brother via Jostina - Alive Cleric Politician) - Would take position in Sylvari's place by his last request in order to keep Torrie out of control. Valfyna (Sister) Faesatra (Half-Sister - Alive?) - Archmage of the Vivacani in Ambracia - the place for all who are arcane inclined. Daena (Sister) Sarven (Sister) Arana (Half-Sister) As of 3/2/2019 - Due to false OOC accusations of things said and done involving my character by the DM in charge of Ambracia - who then blocked me when I pointed out her claims were false - the Moonmist family have departed the kingdom. Category:Player Character